


1 in every 10,000

by Spellfire01



Series: Second Child, Restless Child [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Magical companions AU, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Set in the late 1930s, Shapeshifting creatures, Talking Animals, think 'His Dark Materials' but very different in law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: 'NOT A HOAX: DINOSAURS WALK AMOUNG US!Guardians have been faithful companions to human kind since records began.These beings materialize into existence after the birth of their chosen Charge, and take on the form of an animal so that they can watch over their human throughout their lives-'Bucky folds the newspaper in half and sets it aside as Steve sits down, with the insistent nudging of a large, furry muzzle against his left wristHe glances at his Guardian, Ruth, the large wolf with all their shaggy, white fur bundled on the small chair next to him, and they give him alook.Manners?He shoots back his ownlook, one he's mastered since before living with Steve, a sarcastic'Sorry Mom'.





	1 in every 10,000

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my Guardians AU set in another universe this time! This is the start of a series of one shots centered around the Avengers & Co. and their Guardians (a shapeshifting, magical companion species of my own creation, this is just practice for writing them in my own stories). Special thanks to my wonderful gf, Sasamy who helped me decide on the species of the Guardians for each character!

 

> **'NOT A HOAX: DINOSAURS WALK AMOUNG US!**
> 
> **Guardians have been faithful companions to human kind since records began.**
> 
> These beings materialize into existence after the birth of their chosen Charge, and take on the form of an animal so that they can watch over their human throughout their lives.
> 
> We all know that Guardians can turn into two other, additional forms (at most) if faced with life changing or traumatising events to better adapt to their human's needs. Although a single Guardian's several forms can be as exotic as a Lion or as mundane as a Tabby Cat, something extraordinary has been discovered that was once thought of as a simple myth.
> 
> In multiple studies lead by English Biologist, Doctor Johnathan Gren, it has been estimated that every 1 in 10,000 Guardians are able to take on the form of a previously extinct creature, such as the fearsome Deaodon or the incredible Archaeopteryx.
> 
> Dr Gren explains that-'

Bucky's reading is cut short when a bowl of soup is placed in front of him, steaming and ready to be eaten. It's good but isn't as good as Steve's mom's cooking, Bucky is starved though, they all are so he isn't complaining. Steve's getting there anyway. The aftermath of the Great Depression is starting to show too which is a relief in itself.

Bucky folds the newspaper in half and sets it aside as Steve sits down, with the insistent nudging of a large, furry muzzle against his left wrist.

He glances at his Guardian, Ruth, the large wolf with all their shaggy, white fur bundled on the small chair next to him, and they give him a _look_.

_Manners?_

He shoots back his own _look_ , one he's mastered since before living with Steve, a sarcastic _'Sorry Mom'._

Ruth rolls their eyes at him (made obvious by their glowing red pupils. Specifically pupils, not their blue irises. Their nostrils, throat and earholes glow too, which is the same for all Guardians but still catches him sometimes because, if he hadn't grown up in a world surrounded by them, it'd be pretty freaky) and turns their attention to their own soup, blowing on the surface with a huff before tucking in.

"What were you reading?" Steve asks from across the table while Bucky is subtly trying to wipe his now damp wrist on his button-up shirt, thanks Ruth.

"Something about how every one in ten-thousand Guardians can turn into extinct animals."

Steve looks up, eyebrows raised, spoon pausing halfway between the bowl and his mouth before he gets over the unexpected news. "I thought that was a myth."

"Yeah, so did I. But.." Bucky points his empty spoon to the discarded paper.

Pearl, the rat terrier standing on their own chair next to Steve with their front paws braced against the table to reach their bowl, licks their muzzle before joining in the conversation, speaking mostly to their Charge. "Do you think I could do that one day?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, that'd be just like you two." Bucky answers with a grin. "One day some jerks are picking fights with you both, the next they're running from Pearl as a T-Rex." He could picture it now, those assholes who'd beat up Steve in the alley at the back of the local bar a few nights ago while Bucky was out dancing with a pretty dame - all blonde hair, green eyes, dressed to the nines, her Guardian a fox, green soul-centre. He'd asked steve to come along of course but he'd refused - running along the street and shouting in panic as pearl pursues them snapping their huge jaws and roaring louder then a lion, Steve on their back looking like king of the world.

He sniggers at the silly idea.

"What's so funny?" Asks Pearl, haunches up in the defensive way they always get whenever someone tries to test them, Bucky included. They're even more fiery than Steve, somehow.

Bucky shakes his head and, instead of answering, eats another spoonfull of soup.

Ruth sighs because, sharing their connection, they must have listened to his internal monologue and imagined the scene with him. "Just ignore him, he wasn't picking fun at you, dear."

Pearl visibly relaxes, which is helped by Steve reaching out to scratch lightly at the patch of glowing blue fur running from their neck to the start of their chest - their soul-centre, another thing every Guardian has, the origin for their magic and their weakest spot. They're hardy creatures but if you struck it, the damage could be deviating. If you stroked it though, it was like covering your Guardian with a cozy blanket. Comforting.

Steve goes back to eating and that's that for the dinner conversation, the silence between them comfortable as they finish their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments (especially) and kudos feeds my brain lampreys and motivates me to write more!
> 
> Feel free to leave me prompts in the comments for this AU, I could do with the inspiration!


End file.
